A Bad Dream
by LilShiro-chan10
Summary: After an exhausting schedule, Donghae just wanted to go to his bedroom and sleep. Only to be woken up by his crush, who had a bad dream.He was just too cute for Donghae to ignore. So how does Fishy make Bummie feel better? YAOI KiHae
1. Summary and details

Title: A Bad Dream

Summary: After an exhausting schedule, Donghae just wanted to go to his bedroom and sleep. Only to be woken up by his crush, who had a bad dream. He looked like he was about to cry and he was just too cute for Donghae to ignore. So how does Fishy make Bummie feel better? YAOI boyXboy KiHae with a hint of KangTeuk

Genre: T for Teen

Rating: Romance and General

Pairings: KangTeuk, KiHae

Disclaimer: I do NOT own SuJu


	2. Chapter One

A Bad Dream

~Chapter One~

Donghae rested his head against the glass window of their bus. It was past midnight and he was DEAD tired. He just got done doing a huge schedule. All he wanted to do is lay in his bed and sleep. He's just glad that he has 2 days off from his schedule. He sighed and lifted his head from the window. He looked at everyone else. They were all sleeping. He smiled when he saw Kibum. Kibum was across from him. His back was against the window, his head against the double seat. One of his knees went bent so that leg formed an angle while the other was flat. His arms was across his chest and his jacket was around his shoulders. He was sleeping peacefully. And he looked pretty cute. Donghae watced Kibum sleep until they got to their house. Kibum was still sleeping when everyone got up and gathered their stuff. Donghae went over to Kibum and shook him. Kibum groaned sofly. Donghae shook him again. Kibum furrowed his eyebrows and rubbed his eye. He lifted his head from the seat and looked at Donghae. He stopped itching his eye.

"Hmm...Fishy? Are we home?" He asked. Donghae nods. Kibum nods and stretched his arms over his head. Eunhyuk came out from behind Donghae.

"Bummie? Oh. You look tired. I'll carry your stuff into your room. Fishy, can you carry him inside? I don't think he'll even be able to stand." He said. Donghae nods.

"Sure." He said. Eunhyuk grabbed Kibum's stuff and went off of the buss. Donghae carried Kibum bridle-saddle. Kibum rested his head against Donghae's firm shoulder and gently clutched his shirt like a child. He was soon asleep just after Donghae got off of the bus. Eunhyuk opened the door for Donghae and Donghae walked in. Everyone turned and looked at them. They all mouthed 'Aww' and smiled. Donghae smiled and laid Kibum onto his bed. Donghae smiled and took off Kibum's hat and shoes. He pulled the blanket over Kibum. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to his forehead. He kissed his flawless skin softly.

"I love you." He whispered and walked out of the room. He went into his bedroom and stripped. He took a quick shower and dried off. He put some fresh boxers and climbed into bed. He turned the lamp off and rested his head against the pillow. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, curled up into the blanket.

3 HOURS LATER

Kibum woke up with a loud gasp. He was covered in sweat. His body was shaking and so was his breathes. He stared at the ceiling, startled and stunned. He slowly sat up and found the light switch for the lamp. He turned the lamp on and rubbed his face. He climbed out of bed and took a shower. His heart was pounding in his chest. He stayed put in the shower, being a little paranoid that someone terrifying would be standing there. He poked his head out from the shower curtain. Nobody was there. He lets out a sigh of relief. He got out of the shower and dried off. He put on a white sleeveless t-shirt and black baggy-shorts. He grabbed a flashlight and turned his lamp off. He opened his door and turned on the flashlight. He looked up and exclaimed pretty loudly as a random face appeared in his face. The skin was pure white, it's blue veins popping out. The whole eye was black and when it smiled, it's teeth were red. Kibum blinked and it was gone. His heart was racing and whined slightly. He looked around and listened carefully to see if he woke anyone. But it was complete silence. He closed his door shut and went down the hall. He went downstairs and went to the only room downstairs. He stood in front of the door. He smiled as he shined the flashlight on the door. A fish sign was on it and above it, another sign was there. It said: _FISHY'S ROOM_. Kibum dimmed the flashlight and opened his door. His flashlight suddenly died. He looked at the flashlight and whined. The nightmare he just had was giving him the creeps. It was VERY scary.

Kibum found his way to Donghae's bed. He felt a body lying on the bed. He shook Donghae. At first, nothing. No reaction, no movement. Just silence. Kibum furrowed his eyebrows and shook him again, but harder. Donghae woke up and quickly sat up, accidentally hitting Kibum on the forehead. Kibum exclaimed and fell backwards onto the ground, covering his forehead and tightly closing one of his eyes shut.

"What..?" Donghae said and turned on the lamp. He rubbed his face and looked around. He looked at the ground and saw Kibum covering his forehead. "K-Kibum? Are you alright? Did I hit you?" Donghae said, reaching forward a little. Kibum removed his hand to reveal a slightly red mark above his right eyebrow.

"Yeah, you did." Kibum said. Donghae got out of bed and gently kissed the red mark. Kibum chuckled.

"Mianhae. What are you doing here anyway? It's past 3 o'clock in the morning." Donghae said. Kibum looked down and hesitated.

"It's silly. I-It's nothing important." He said.

"Bummie. Please tell me." Donghae said. Kibum looked up at him.

"...I had a bad dream. Not like my other ones. Like the type of nightmares where you think someone is going to kill you." He said. Donghae's mind told him to push him away and told him to get lost. But his heart said that this was his chance to win him over. Kibum and Donghae were finally alone and Kibum came to_ him._

Donghae smiled and removed a lock of Kibum's dark hair from his forehead. Kibum looked at him, innocently.

"Then you can sleep with me, m'kay?" Donghae said. Kibum smiled.

"Really?" He said. Donghae chuckled. Kibum is just too cute to ignore.

"Really. But are you still feeling like someone is going to kill you, Bummie?" Donghae said. Kibum pressed his lips together and slanted his gaze. He then nods. "How can I make you feel better?" Donghae said. Kibum thought about it and then smiled.

"Kiss me." He said. Donghae cocked his head to the side slightly.

"Where?" He asked. Kibum scootched closer to Donghae and smiled bashfully. "On your cheek?" Kibum shook his head no. "Nose?" Another no. "Forehead?" Another no. "Um...chin?" Kibum chuckled but another no. The only option left was his lips. "Your...lips?" Donghae said. Kibum blushed slightly and nods. Donghae scanned him before gently grabbing Kibum's chin in his hand and leaning slowly. Kibum halfway closed his eyes shut as their lips got closer. Donghae closed his eyes. Kibum closed his eyes when their lips made contact. Kibum kissed back softly. Man, was Donghae a good kisser. His lips were very soft. After a few seconds, the kiss ended due to their lack of air. But they remained close to each other. Donghae gently picked Kibum up, making Kibum squeal softly, and laid him on the bed. Donghae shuts his door and climbed back onto the bed. Kibum turned his body so he face Donghae.

"Fishy?" He said. Donghae looked at him. Kibum gently smiled. "I...I love you." He said. Donghae smiled and got closer to Kibum, until their foreheads were close.

"I love you, too, Bummie." He said. Kibum smiled. "Still feeling a little bad because of your nightmare?" Donghae asked. Kibum thought about it and nods. Donghae smiled. "Well, I think I can fix that." He said and leaned in, pressing his lips to Kibum's. Kibum closed his eyes and kissed back. Kibum put his hand on the side of Donghae's neck. Donghae slowly came over Kibum and gently laid down ontop of him as they entered a passionate make-out session. Kibum traced his tongue around Donghae's soft lips, asking for an entrance. Donghae opened his mouth, giving him access. Their tongues intertwined and carressed each other. Kibum gently dug his fingers into Donghae's black hair. Donghae reached over and turns off the lamp, making the room pitch black.

~THE END~

A/N: What did you think of yet another short fluff story about KiHae? :] Like it? Review please!


End file.
